pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Unlikely Alliance
''Plants vs. Zombies: Unlikely Alliance ''is a main entry in the Plants vs. Zombies ''series where the player must travel around the world, catching zombies and using their powers for good along the way. Story Roughly 5 years after the events of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, a fictional organization know as the Zombie Rehabilitation Foundation (ZRF) has been founded with the goal of reforming all zombies into non-brain eating, blue collar citizens. However, Dr. Zomboss destroyed their main facility, releasing all of the zombies in the process. The ZRF has now tasked Crazy Dave, the player, and later Penny with finding and capturing them before Dr. Zomboss can use the Doomtanium Crystals they carry to take over Earth! Chapters Each chapter (except for Home Sweet Home) has 10 main levels and 3 side paths with 4 levels each, for a total of 22 levels, similar to the maps in pre-1.7 Plants vs. Zombies 2. As in the original game, the 5th and 10th levels of each chapter are conveyor-belt levels. In order to move on to the next chapter, the player must complete all 10 main levels and then find and defeat (capturing them is not required) the set ammount of Most Wanted Zombies so the ZRF can let you continue. An asterik denotes a nighttime world. Main Chapters Home Sweet Home: 'The tutorial for the game. Only 5 very easy levels and no side paths. The player will also capture their first zombie, the Zombie Chicken, here. Unlike the tutorial in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, it can be replayed. The player must defeat 1 Most Wanted Zombie to go on to the next chapter. '''ZomBeach: '''The first real area of the game, ZomBeach is essentially an easier version of Big Wave Beach, with rising tides, wet sand, and plenty of hungry zombies. Unlike in Big Wave Beach, zombies that cannot swim will not appear if there is water. The player must defeat 4 Most Wanted Zombies to go on to the next chapter. '''Dark Graveyard*: '''TBA '''Zombot Factory: '''TBA '''Crazy Dave's Head*: '''After getting hit by a mysterious purple gas, the player finds himself/herself inside Crazy Dave's brain, with lots of crazy things abound. Fog, now called CRAY-Z Gas, returns. The player must defeat ? Most Wanted Zombies to go on to the next chapter. '''City of Plantlantis: '''TBA '''Temple of Bacon*: '''Dr. Zomboss is searching for the Golden Bacon Strip, which for some reason allows the user to travel through time, in this temple. Naturally, the player and Crazy Dave try to stop him. Devious traps await your plants and zombies. The player must defeat ? Most Wanted Zombies to go on to the next chapter. '''Arctic Rumble: '''After Dr. Zomboss escapes to the future with the Golden Bacon, Crazy Dave and the player head to the North Pole, where for some reason Crazy Dave hid Penny in, in order to get to the future to fight him. Harder Frostbite Caves, pretty much. The player must defeat ? Most Wanted Zombies to go on to the next chapter. '''The Future*: '''TBA '''Dr. Zomboss's Evil Fortress of Evil: '''TBA '''Doomsday Dimension*: The final chapter of the game, where Dr. Zomboss pulls Crazy Dave, Penny, and the player into another, incredibly distorded dimension, where Zomboss's minions are producing Doomtanium Crystals to power the doctor's super weapons. Doomtanium Crystals take many shapes and sizes on the lawn, each with their own function, from simple barricades to lasers that can be refracted to damage any plants or zombies in their way. On Doomsday Dimension Night 10, the player faces off against Dr. Zomboss in the Zombot Mark II, which will then allow the player to fight the Ultimate Zomboss from the Wanted Poster menu to defeat him once and for all! Bonus Chapters These chapters must be purchased from Matilda's shop once Doomsday Dimension Night 10 has been completed. 'Neighborsville Taco Museum: '''TBA '''Zombie Rehabitaliation Facilty*: '''TBA '''Land of the Zombotanies: '''TBA Plants ''Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Unlikely Alliance/Plants Zombies Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Unlikely Alliance/Zombies '' Most Wanted Zombies ''Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Unlikely Alliance/Most Wanted Zombies Shop Main article: Matilda's Doohickeys and Whatchamacallits '' Team Trivia *It is revealed in this game that Plant Food is made from the hair in Crazy Dave's beard. *The concept of defeating bosses and capturing them to fight for the player is similar to ''Skylanders: Trap Team and was in fact inspired by it. *This is the first Plants vs. Zombies game that has bosses that aren't fought in regular levels. **It is also the second to have the player control the Plants and the Zombies in the same level. The first being Plants vs. Zombies: Rage Against the Machines. Category:Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Unlikely Alliance